Camp Rock Music Drabbles
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge inspired. Mainly Smitchie and Naitlyn. Please Read and Review to let me know whether to continue or not!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I haven't written in nearly a year but this new ipod shuffle challenge has me inspired and I loved Camp Rock so we'll try this out. I own none of these songs and unfortunatly i don't own Camp Rock either.

**Hello Beautiful-Jonas Brothers**-Smitchie

Shane sat leaning his head against the plane window playing his ipod thinking of Mitchie. God he missed her. It had been almost a month and he hadn't seen his own girlfriend. He shook his head trying to think of something less depressing but all he could think of was her smile and her beautiful eyes.

A few hours later, the plane had landed and Shane was turning on his phone.

_6 New Messages_

All from Mitchie. He smiled thinking of her and went to get his bags when he saw them. Those eyes, staring right back at his.

**Cleaning This Gun-Rodney Atkins**-Naitlyn Fluff

Nate stared at the picture on the mantle then turned his attention to the obviousley frightened teenage boy sitting on the couch. "You realize that you're taking my little girl out tonight."

The boy nodded obviousley nervous for his first date.

Nate smirked "Now, you better take care of her. Connect 3 is still well and thriving and I know a couple of guys who would be pretty upset to see my baby hurt."

The boy gulped then turned to see Maddie walking down the stairs and he smiled widely.

Caitlyn noted this as she walked into the room and quickly ushered them out telling them to have a good time.

"Hey" Nate said "I wasn't done with the interrigation yet."

Caitlyn watched as the teens got into the boy's parents car and the drove off "Don't worry, they'll be just fine" she said smiling and kissing his cheek. "We raised her that way."

**Year 3000-Jonas Brothers**-Smitchie family fluff

Little Chris came running in the door and straight into the arms of his father Shane. Shane smiled "Hey buddy, where've you been?"

Chris smiled widely "I built a time machine and i went to the future!"

Shane laughed "REally, what'd you see?"

"I saw some um.. robots and umm... fish that flew."

"Wow. IT sounds like you had a fun afternoon."

"Yeah...Do you wanna see it?"

Shane smiled following his son out to the backyard and to a cardboard box that Chris quickly climbed into.

"Ready Daddy?"

"Let's go Buddy" Shane said closing his eyes and remembering the times when he was a kid just like Chris.

Mitchie watched these events unfold from the kitchen, smiling as she watched the men in her life exploring.

**So Small-Carrie Underwood**-Naitlyn

Caitlyn looked through her diary from the previous year at Camp Rock letting the memories flood through her. She smiled reading about Tess and meeting Mitchie. The she found herself staring at one page in particular. Just one word had been written for the entry but it was surrounded by little hearts.

Nate.

She found tears welling in her eyes unable to keep her tough shell, remembering how she never told him how she felt. She set the diary down, walking back out of the cabin and straight into the chest of Nate.

She looked up suddenly feeling very tiny and very nervous. "I... um.. sorry" she managed to mumble, moving to walk away.

Nate grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Cait, i missed you," he said before letting her hand go and walking away.

She pulled her hand to her chest and smiled feeling like nothing else mattered in the world.

**Extraordinary-Mandy Moore**-Smitchie

Mitchie stood backstage waiting for Final Jam to end. She was scared out of her mind but wanted so badly to do it and to break free from her stage fright. She sighed thinking of all the times she had sat with Shane on the dock playing guitar and singing.

And the times they spent in the canoes in the middle of the lake. She peeked out after her hearing Peggy sing. She took deep breaths thinking of Shane and signaling Caitlyn to start.

She was ready and willing to be extraordinary to show herself and sing to the world.

But more importantly to show herself to Shane.

**We Rock-Camp Rock Cast**-Naitlyn

Caitlyn glanced over at Nate catching his eyes as they prepared for their final song at Final Jam. It was the end of Camp and they had a rocking time but they still wished to have spent more time together.

Caitlyn looked down ready to go and took one last glance over at him to find him looking back smiling before winking at her as the music began to play.

She began her part singing, watching Nate through the entire song, letting the memories from Camp wash over her in this last hurrah. She sang with all her heart and danced 'til her feet hurt.

The song ended and she looked over to Nate he smiled and mouthed her the infamous words that are still ringing in her head long after the song was over.

"We did it. We rocked it"

**Black Horse and The Cherry Tree**-**KT Tunstall**-Smitchie

Mitchie shook her head "Jake.. i can't.. we've had fun and you're a great guy but... it's not you i just don't feel it."

Jake, obviousley stung, slowly stood up shoving the ring box back into his pocket and brushing off his suit. "You love someone else."

Mitchie looked down too embarassed that she was still hanging onto Shane long after they had broken up.

Jake looked at her. "Go see him, he deserves to know a beautiful girl loves him," he said smiling and kissing her cheek before walking away.

Mitchie sighed opening her phone and dialing his number for the millionth time since she last spoke to him. She had always been to afraid to talk to him. But not today.

"Hey shane.. It's me Mitchie..."

**Picture to Burn-Taylor Swift**-Naitlyn

"Nate, come on i need to see if he's really doing this to me"

Nate looked up into Caitlyn's eyes and sighed. HE was hopelessly in love with her, his best friend and now he had to see her get her heart broken by this guy.

But as soon as he saw those eyes he melted, nodding "Fine, i'll stay with you."

She saw the pick-up truck pull up with the girl in the front seat, her eyes turned glassy and she let the tears fall muttering quickly "WE can go now."

Nate smiled "Hey Cait, let's get a little revenge... shall we?"

She looked up smirking and got out of the truck with him casually walking past the truck hand in hand with Nate and just as Paul caught her eye, she leaned over and kissed Nate full-on.

Nate smiled glad she got revenge but sad knowing that this probably meant nothing to her.

**Pump It-Black Eyed Peas**-Smitchie

Mitchie walked into the club ready to party and dance. She heard the music thumping and they turned up louder she quickly walked to the middle of the dance floor ready to dance with her girlfriends.

Soon she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she turned quickly to come face to face with none other than Shane Grey.

"It's been a while" he muttered, dancing with her letting the music run through them.

"Just a few years," she whispers back dancing around allowing the music to sweep them up and take them back to a place where they rocked it out for fun and didn't have to worry about work or money. They could just have fun and be young again.

**That's What You Get-Paramore**-Naitlyn

She looked down angry that she had let herself open to him. She didn't want to break up with him.

It would hurt to much. She had let herself open her heart to him and now they were attached with an unbreakable bond.

But with this openness came vulnerabilty and she didn't like that. She didn't want to get hurt.

He never would hurt her and she knew it but it still worried her that it could happen and it all could be over.

She would be too caught up in something else and they'd drift apart eventually breaking up and breaking her heart in a million pieces. She was afraid as much as she hated to admit it.

She didnt want to do this, be with him, but it was too late, her heart was in it and she wasn't gonna leave it now.

She loved him way to much to give him up.

**A/N: okay, that was it.. what'd you think? I cheated a lil because my brother has spongebob songs on my ipod and there was no way i was doing any of those. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So seeing as i only got one review, i'm gonna try this one last time to see how this goes. If i don't get enough reviews, i'm taking it down because it's not worth my time to keep writing these to get no responses from anyone. So please try to read this and review for me!

**Stay-Sugarland**-Smitchie

Shane looked down packing his bags as Mitchie watched from the bed.

"Please don't go," she managed to mutter through her tears.

He cringed slightly, he never liked it when girls cried, he felt responsible and nervous.

"It's just for a while, Connect 3 needs to tour again according to the record company.

Mitchie rested her hands on her belly, "I want to come, please."

"You can't we already talked to the doctor, he said it's too late in your pregnancy."

Mitchie looked down again letting the tears fall freely "But i want to be with you. You don't have to go. We don't have to live on the road, just wait until after the baby to tour."

"I want to be with the baby, not leaving him. I'm doing this now, for us," he said zipping his suitcase and kissing her. "I'll be back soon" and without another word he was out the door.

"Please stay" Mitchie muttered long after the door was shut.

**Who You'd Be Today-Kenny Chesney**-Naitlyn

Nate sighed. He was sick of the whole touring thing, he wished he had never come.

He wanted to go back to the time when they were at Camp Rock and danced in the rain.

Now he just misses her.

Damn car accident.

He looked down blinking back tears and opening his wallet, pulling out the picture of the two of them taken just the day before the accident.

He looked at all her features studying her praying never to forget her eyes.

He closed his eyes thinking of what would've happened if she hadn't been in the car. If they had been together now.

Who they could've been today.

**Our Song-Taylor Swift**-Naitlyn

She smiled looking over at him as he drove down the road to her house.

She turned up the radio singing along. He looked over meeting her eye and reaching over to hold her hand.

She looked down, smiling and leaned in pecking his cheek before sitting back up and focusing on where they were going.

Nate turned the car into her driveway and let the car rest just looking at her sing along to the radio, laughing as she messed up the lyrics.

He listened to the wind blowing the leaves down the road and wished they could stay like this forever.

Just listening to their song play over and over, her laughter, their singing, and the world around them.

**Don't Blink-Kenny Chesney**-Smitchie

Shane looked through the photo album recounting his life so far with Mitchie. First came the meeting at Camp Rock, someone had thoughtfully taken a picture of them in the middle of the lake in the canoes. Another was of them sitting on the dock just talking.

Then came the tour, she had come along with them and while it had become crowded on the tour bus, they enjoyed one anothers company and had plenty of pictures to prove it.

He kept looking through the pictures until he came to the wedding. He took it all in. It seemed like time had just flown by and now he was nearly 50 and had 3 kids to prove it. He sighed and kept looking watching as his kids grew up before his eyes in these photos.

He slid the album back into place and walked back into the kitchen where Mitchie and their oldest daughter Emma were fretting over which invitations to use for the wedding. He smiled, time had gone by so fast but he wouldn't change a thing.

**Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol**-Naitlyn

Nate looked down at the ring in his hands. How was he supposed to ask her to marry him. He knew the usual, I love you so much, be my wife.

But that didn't seem like enough. It was cliche and they weren't cliche.

He wanted it to be perfect, but he knew that as long as they were together it wouldn't matter how he asked.

I love you.

How was he supposed to say that.

He sighed putting the box back in his pocket and suddenly came up with it.

He layed down on the bed writing the words that came into his head.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not Enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**Bad Day-Daniel Powter**-Smitchie

Mitchie walked into the room, dropping her bag on the floor and collapsing on the couch tired and angry.

"What a bad day" she muttered, closing her eyes and recounting the problems she endured today.

She burnt herself on the straightener this morning.

She spilled coffee all over her white blouse on the way to work.

She was an hour late to a meeting with her boss.

It got worse and worse but she found herself laughing out of no where now.

She thought of the looks she recieved with the large brown stain on her shirt and the way her boss looked at her when she showed up so late and she just laughed.

None of it even mattered.

She smiled watching as he walked in looking like he had an equally bad day, laying on the couch next to her groaning.

She got up, moving over to kiss him.

He smiled.

The bad day they each had was the last thing on their minds.

**Beautiful Disaster-Jon McLaughlin**-Naitlyn

Caitlyn sat staring at the magazine in front of her, accusing her of partying and passing out drunk.

She sighed, throwing the magazine on the ground.

She wished she could change it all and go back to when Nate asked her to come on tour with them.

Her manager insisted she stayed so she could produce for the big music gurus.

She sighed, looking out the window seeing a car she didn't recognize pulling up in front of the house.

She walked to the door, opening it and gasping as the curly hair and irreplaceable smile came out of the car and towards her.

She stood frozen, knowing she looked like crap in sweats and unbrushed hair.

He walked up the stairs, taking her hand and whispering "Hey beautiful, let's go home."

**All American Girl-Carrie Underwood**-Smitchie

Shane looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms.

He had always wanted a little rocker, maybe even a drummer.

Or a football player, he had never done that.

But then she was placed in his arms and he instantly saw a little princess, always to be treated perfectly and never harmed.

And now he looked down to see his grand-daughter, perfect and beautiful.

He never had been too keen on his son-in-law after all he took his baby girl.

And now he knew his little grand-daughter would be the same way. The perfect all-american baby girl.

**Unwritten-Natasha Bedingfield**-Naitlyn

Nate sat trying to write the song.

He has been working on it for so long. Trying to get it perfect to play for her.

But he can't figure out how to show her personality with words.

He thinks of the times they've spent together and tries to draw inspiration from their lives.

He still just stares at the paper it's still blank.

He sighs, walks over to the window and looks out.

It's raining and dreary.

Then he looks down, and there's Caitlyn, dancing in the middle of the lawn.

He smiles, instantly knowing what to write about but decides to save it for later.

He runs downstairs and out the door in only a tank and some jeans, he joins her dancing, letting the rain fall on them and spinning in circles until they both fall down in a pile next to one another.

Oh yeah, he definitely had an idea of what he would write now.

**Pictures of You-The Last Goodnight**-Smitchie

Shane was looking through a box he was unpacking in the new apartment when he came across the scrapbook. He smiled, she had decorated it for him and given it to him the last day of camp 5 years ago.

He opened it, sitting on the floor, flipping through the pages, laughing at the picture taken after they had fallen out of a canoe and when he was kissing her cheek as she smiled.

He smiled, looking at pictures from Final Jam from their last year at Camp when Mitchie, Caitlyn and Connect 3 all sang together. He sighed, coming to the last picture of he and mitchie smiling for the camera, when at the last minute mitchie turned, kissing his cheek.

He sighed, setting the book down and walking back outside to help her bring the rest of their stuff in.

"What took you so long?" she asked laughing.

He just smiled before taking another box inside.

A/N: ok... so that's it, quite a few of those songs were country but i think it turned out pretty good. So here's your chance, review and get more or just leave it and that'll be the end... It's up to you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, So I haven't written in a long timee. I kinda lost touch with this story after getting very few reviews but I decided to bring it back after seeing it earlier this week. I couldn't stop thinking about it. And now that I don't have school today, it's the perfect time. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: These songs and Camp Rock are still not mine. Unfortunately...**

* * *

**See You Again-Miley Cyrus**-Shess

Tess looked around the corner of the cabin. Shane and Mitchie were sitting on the dock, holding hands and laughing. Tess shook her head.

He told her last year that she was perfect, they would be perfect together. It was unbelievable.

Then they broke up at the end of camp. He said he couldn't make her be in a long distance relationship.

She COULDN'T WAIT to see him this year. He had changed though. Now, less bad-boy, less hardcore, and worst of all less interested in her.

But she'll wait. She stutters when people ask her about Shane and she tries to ignore the stabs of pain when he stands up for her.

She'll see him again though, She's sure of it.

**The Way I Loved You-Taylor Swift**- Naitlyn

I looked up at him, he was so perfect. In every way for me. He was so incredible, it was unbelievable.

He loved me too, I couldn't ask for anything better.

The perfect Gentleman.

But the spark wasn't there like with the old Nate.

Unbelievable, that I missed those fights and the screaming matches. But I missed those passionate kisses in the rain too.

He changed, tried to please me. That's not what I want anymore.

I miss him. He changed so much, and I loved him more the way he was.

But that's the way I loved him. And I needed to find a way to bring him back.

I wanted to be wild and crazy again. Intoxicated by his presence, not upset with the way he acted.

I loved him, still do, but it needed to be different.

It was the way i loved him that changed. And i needed him back.

Not this Nate, MY Nate.

**Don't Stop Believing-Journey**-Smitchie

He looked over at her. She was so innocent sitting there across the aisle from him on the bus. She was a small-town girl, born and raised to always do what was right.

He was just a city boy. Not meant for someone like her. But yet. They still were together.

He heard his bandmates, his parents, and his managers all talking.

"They'll never make it." "They're too different." "No, Way."

He shrugged them all off. He couldn't stop believing now. Not after he had poured his heart into this relationship.

It was cliche that they would be fighting against what people said again. But it didn't matter to them. They wanted their relationship to survive.

And they weren't going to change their minds based on what a few people thought.

They wouldn't give up on this. Not their feelings, and not one another.

People, didn't matter in their eyes.

They were all that mattered.

**Got Me Going Crazy-Jonas Brothers**- Naitlyn

Nate was in his cabin, hanging out with Caitlyn. He smiled over at her, a slightly mischievious grin on his face.

"What?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"Want to get away with me?"

"You're crazy, too much Red Bull."

"C'mon Caity, You're the one who has me going crazy."

She smiled.

"Just to the lake?"

"Sure," she said walking with him down to the lake. They had been going out for a while now and were comfortable with one another.

"Caity?"

"Hmm?" she asked, dipping her feet in the water.

"I'm so in love with you baby."

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs-Fall Out Boy**- Any Pairing, Smitchie in mind.

She smiled up at him. She was soaked, head to toe and so was he. It was midnight, it was pouring rain and everyone was down at the lake.

It was their last night at camp.

Everyone was dancing in the rain, some were singing and some were swimming.

They were just sitting watching it all.

She couldn't help but let a slight sniffle out.

"C'mon now, don't cry. Think of the good times," he said with a smile, putting his arms around her.

She nodded, "I know, It's just been so up and down. Good, bad, fun, boring. And all of it was with you guys."

He nodded, "I know. I know." He said giving her forehead a kiss. "But we've got one more night. One more time before it's over."

**Forever And Always-Taylor Swift-**Naitlyn

Caitlyn couldn't believe it.

Over. They were over. He told her.

What happened to that love. That passion they held at camp.

Now she never sees him. He never calls.

What about when he said those words to her. Did they mean nothing?

"Forever and Always, My butt," She muttered packing all of his things into a box in her room.

Then she collapsed on her bed in a pile of tears. Just then she heard her door open, it was her mom.

With him.

She shook her head, shoving the box at him. "I cannot believe i believed you. Did you forget everything we said? Everything it meant to me?!" She asked, a boom of thunder shaking the whole house as it began to rain.

"Caity.."

"Don't," She said simply. "I can't do this. Don't give me more lies. I cannot believe I trusted you. Forever and Always? I don't think so."

**Because You Live-Jesse McCartney**-Naitlyn

He was sitting on the dock by himself. Looking out across it. It was over.

Camp was anyways. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen before tonight.

Caitlyn. She was why he was here. Why else would he agree to this? For shane? Wrong.

She made him want to perform when he was here. Her smile. Her eyes. Everything about her made him believe in himself.

How corny was that? But it was true.

He turned at the sound of footsteps. She stood there with a smile, "Hey," she said biting her lip slightly, a smile on her face.

He smiled. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. "Thanks for making me see."

**Trying to Stop Your Leaving-Dierks Bentley**-Smitchie

He shook his head, "Mitchie, C'mon. This is just another fight. I love you."

She just kept putting her things in the truck.

He walked up to her, "Please, Mitchie, please," he said, trying to say something, anything that would make her stop.

She got in the truck, starting it up.

She just kept running. Didn't even notice him there.

He threw his hat to the ground, "God."

She pulled away, not even pausing to look back.

He shook his head, looking as the tail lights faded. He couldn't help himself, the tears came to his eyes.

He made his way back into the house, calling Caitlyn, "IT's Shane. I couldn't stop her. Please. Tell her I love her."

**

* * *

**

**Alright, I lied. I don't have time to finish anymore right now. Maybe later I will write more. If not tomorrow or the next day. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know if this is worth continuing.** :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My appointment took less time then I thought, so here are a few more drabbles :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing :(**

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry-Fergie**- Smitchie

Mitchie looked out her window as the tour bus drove away. She couldn't believe a week had already passed and Shane had already left.

She sniffled back a few tears, she knew that she shouldn't feel so seriously about a guy she would see once a month at best. She couldn't help it though.

She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. He always told her he loved her but she knew that it was going to be hard. If they had stayed together times were going to be tough.

It's not that she didn't love him back. It was more than that. She had to be the big girl and break up with him. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

She couldn't cry. She had to move on even if she wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, and love him.

It was time for her to move on. Be alone.

She just hoped he understood how much she loved him and how badly she felt.

The tour bus turned the corner and she collapsed in a heap on the floor, letting the tears slip down her cheek.

Who was she kidding, she wasn't a big girl. She had to cry.

**Bubbly-Colbie Caillat- **Naitlyn

Caitlyn couldn't help it. Nate made her feel so special.

He made her feel like a silly child. Tingly and bubbly.

She smiled at the thought of Nate, looking outside at the rain.

The cabin was cold but whenever she thought of him, she felt so warm and soft. And she could swear she smelled his cologne. Mmm.

He made her smile and he made her appreciate everything she had.

She was curled up in her bed, he had left a while ago, tucking her in and whispering for her to go to sleep.

She still felt as though his arms were wrapped around her. Safe and Warm. Wherever she went.

Nate just had that effect on her.

**Let It Rock-Kevin Rudolf & Lil Wayne**- Connect 3

They were always traveling. Always moving and always making it rock.

It's what they loved to do. They got up in the morning ready to play and went to bed with sore throats and hands from singing and playing the guitar.

When they got to concert venues people stood up, ready to sing along. They started a fire.

They loved what they did and always played hard. They knew that they were famous and they liked to hear the screams of the fans. They weren't ego-obsessed.

No. They were just caught up in the life they were leading.

They could go to any town, any country and they knew that they would capture the people.

Sometimes they wished they could go back to the way things used to be. Especially when rumors got out. But for the most part, they loved it.

They knew that they could rock it.

**A Little Bit Longer-Jonas Brothers**-Naitlyn

Caitlyn had finally stopped crying. She had gotten the call from the doctor earlier. She had lost the baby.

Nate had just gone to get her some tea to try to calm her down.

She had already recieved calls from a few of her close friends and family members offering their condolences.

But they didn't understand. They didn't have to live it.

She was going to be okay. It would take a while but she would get better. She had to.

She couldn't do this just for herself. She had to do it for Nate. They would get through this.

She sniffled back a few more tears. No. She was still trying to deny it every so often but nothing was helping.

Nate came back, offering her the tea and a weak smile, though nothing would cure this hurt.

She sipped at it, still feeling just as low.

Nate just put his arm around her, rubbing her back. "A little bit longer, and we'll be fine, everything will be fine."

She just nodded, closing her eyes, "We'll be fine," she whispered.

**Waiting On The World To Change- John Mayer**-Smitchie

Mitchie looked out the window of the tour bus. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people were out there. All cheering for Shane and the other guys and booing at the girls.

Sure, they were their girlfriends but that didn't mean everyone had to hate them.

She sighed. She was just waiting for everything to change. For people to accept that nothing would break her and Shane up unless it was something that they decided together.

She laughed to herself, "Like that would ever happen," she muttered softly.

Well, she could always hope.

Maybe. Just maybe, one day the world would change. And she could live a normal life with Shane. No interruptions from fans or paparazzi. Everything would be perfect.

**Love Is A Beautiful Thing-Phil Vassar**- Naitlyn

Nate looked down the aisle and smiled. Caitlyn was beginning her procession down the aisle and all eyes were on her. Just like they should be. Their eyes were locked on one another and he wouldn't change the moment for anything in the world.

Everyone was smiling, a few people letting a few tears of joy fall.

They exchanged their own handwritten vows, both of them pausing a few times to keep their composure.

They couldn't help it. They loved each other so much.

The priest announced them as man and wife and they kissed in front of everyone. People clapped and Shane couldn't help but let out a whistle. He was promptly smacked by a very pregnant Mitchie whose hormones were raging. Tears were pouring down Mitchie's face. She couldn't help it. She could see what Nate and Caity had.

Their love truly was a Beautiful Thing.

**My Hero-Foo Fighters**-Smitchie Fluff

Chris came running inside off of the school bus. "Mommmmyyy," he shouted, dropping his bookbag and carrying a lone piece of paper over to Mitchie. "Look at what I drew!" he said obviously proud of his work.

"We were supposed to draw our hero."

Mitchie kneeled down next to Chris taking the picture in her hands.

"See, this is daddy, holding me on his shoulders."

Mitchie nodded, "That's wonderful Chris, who is this?"

"That's you of course, standing next to the stage while daddy sings."

Mitchie smiled, "Oh yeah. So Daddy's your hero?"

Chris nodded, "And you." He said with a small grin, his front tooth missing.

Mitchie smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why don't you go show this to daddy. He's going to love it."

Chris nodded, grabbing the paper and running down the hallway, "DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" he shouted running as fast as he could.

Mitchie smiled. Shane was her hero too.

**Hey Stephen-Taylor Swift**-Naitlyn

Caitlyn looked out the window, Nate was playing with Chris, Mitchie and Shane's son.

He looked so perfect. Almost angel-like. His smile lighting up his face as he ran around the yard.

She couldn't help the feeling that she got when she was around him.

She felt as though there was no one else for her.

She hadn't even quite understood until today that she wanted to marry him.

The way he walked, the way he talked, and the way he said her name. They were all just so perfect, so beautiful, so wonderful.

She walked outside, just as a few raindrops fell. Chris ran inside, "RAIN!!" he shouted.

Caitlyn walked right up to Nate. She couldn't resist the urge she felt. She just wanted to kiss him in the rain.

She kissed him softly as the rain fell around them.

"I love you," she said.

He looked up, his curls clinging to his head as the rain began to fall harder. "I love you too Caity."

She couldn't help herself, she was hopelessly in love with him.

**You're Not Sorry-Taylor Swift**-Smitchie

Mitchie shook her head. She couldn't do this anymore. She saw him with Tess. He was laughing, smiling and she kissed him.

She walked away, quickly, running to the dock.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this before. It was over. She knew it. This was the last straw and she was done hurting over him.

He tried to follow her, tried to apologize.

She knew he wasn't sorry though. She couldn't believe him again.

They would've been perfect together. She had seen them together for the rest of their lives.

But now she wasn't sorry. She was over him. She was done.

No more hurting. No more apologizing.

No matter how hard it was to let go.

IT was over.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Some of 'em were sad but I'm pretty happy with them! :) REVIEWWWWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so the Reviews haven't been pouring in. But, I'm pretty happy with this story and I am going to continue to work on it, atleast for the next few days. Also, I have a quick question, Do you guys mind if I skip over the songs that i've already done before? Or would you rather me keep it authentic? Let me know when you REVIEW ;]

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster-Jon McLaughlin**-Naitlyn (A/N-Check out my story with the same title! :])

Nate looked over at Caitlyn. She was sitting next to him down at the dock. She looked so beautiful.

Caitlyn couldn't believe that Nate was talking to her. She wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't beautiful.

She wanted to go back to the way they used to be. At 9 years old, tag and hide and go seek here. Not awkwardly sitting and talking.

She tries to act so normal, act as though nothing is wrong. She can't be perfect though.

Nate smiles, "Do you want to play a game?"

She looked over at him, "What kind of game?"

Nate shrugged, "Tag?"

She laughed, "Perfect." She said jumping up and tagging him, running away in laughter.

This is what she needed. Someone to take her back to the old days. The days of running around wild. Their matching curls bouncing as they ran.

Nate caught up with her, tackling her into the sand. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her, "You're it," he said.

She just needed someone to take her home... to give her that happily ever after.

**Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavinge**-Smitchie

Mitchie sat in the shower, her wrists bloody as she cringed slightly. She stood up, grabbing a towel and walking to her room, dressing quickly.

When had this happened. Shane had left her. Broken up with her to go on tour. She wanted to get over him, make it through. She didn't want to fall to pieces but that's what she was doing. Cutting herself. She had falled apart.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears. She just wanted to see him. Back in his arms, under the stars at Camp Rock.

She walked downstairs in a hoodie, covering the scars on her arms. She walked into the living room, stunned to see him just sitting there.

"Mitchie..." he said simply.

She shook her head, staring at him, tears running down her face. Crying. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to show her pain.

He wsalked up, enveloping her in a hug, "I'm so sorry I left. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm in love with you Shane," she answered simply.

Maybe he could help her pick up the pieces. Or maybe he would shatter her again.

**Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood**-Naitlyn

They were supposed to get married. Sure they were young, 21 only, but they were ready and in love.

He was away on tour, supposed to be home two days before the wedding.

She walked into the church, closing her eyes. She shook her head.

The bagpipes began to play and she dropped the flowers she was clutching. She let the tears fall down her face as she stared up at the casket.

This wasn't happening. IT couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to Nate.

She sat in the front, her eyes glued to the casket, her hands clutched together.

Why did he leave her? She was counting on him for everything. For life.

She felt like this was a dream. A nightmare. It couldn't be happening. No. No.

She shook her head violently. Before calming down. She knew she had to breath.

He wasn't coming home. He was gone. She shook her head once again. "It's just a dream," she tried to tell herself as they took the casket out of the church. "Just a Dream," she repeated.

**One Step At A Time-Jordin Sparks**- Naitlyn

Caitlyn and Nate were walking side by side around the lake. They walked close, their hands bumping together every so often, but nothing lasting.

She looked over at him, impatient, but unable to think of anything to say either.

He looked up at her, finally taking the first step, their hands bumping once again. This time though, he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

She smiled at the ground looking up at him, she knew she had to make the next move. The next step. She didn't want to rush it though. It had to be one step at a time.

A few minutes later, after she became restless and unable to wait anylonger, she rested her head on his shoulder, their speed slowing down.

He looked down at her, he knew he was falling for her. It was supposed to happen and now it had.

She looked up at him, with a grin.

He brushed a curl out of her face and kissed her softly and quickly.

"We'll take this one step at a time," he said simply. "No rush, it's just you and me."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's soooo Short, i just don't have time to write more now. But please enjoy and let me know what you thought with a review :)


End file.
